Amy Thorne
Talented English Women's Wrestler from Northampton, who is about to make her mark in the FWA. Early Life in the UK Her Training Amy Thorne's training started at the ripe old age of 16. Every week, she would go to the local wrestling show and ask her favourite wrestler (who opened up a school) to train her. Finally on her 16 birthday, O'Reily finally agreed to train her. In interviews she often talks about how brutal the training regiment was. She goes on further about it saying that the class would begin at 3:30 in the morning and go til midnight. It left no time for a social life, but all she was focused on was becoming a wrestler. Finally on June 27, 2001, she was given her first match...but was squashed in 45 seconds...and broke a rib. But she still trained and wrestled, after her rib healed. And in 2003, she was given a call up too United Kingdom Wrestling. United Kingdom Wrestling Amy Thorne debuted in UKW as of all things, Cutey Kamen, a masked Japanese women's wrestler. Though she hated the gimmick, it gave her a match every week, and a decent paycheck. (She eventually dropped the gimmick after a few months.) She worked hard, and it paid off. On June 27, 2003, two years exactly since her debut, she captured the United Kingdom Women's Championship after a hellish match of 48 minutes. During this time, she met Maxx Hendrix, which started a lifelong friendship between the two. Life Abroad, and then in America Life Abroad Amy started traveling with Hendrix wherever he went. She would go into the same feds as him, and win the women's champion as he won the world championship. When Maxx received the call up, she returned to England and began wrestling for UKW again. Maxx promised her though, he would do everything so she would get the call up too. FWA After about a month, Hendrix gave her a call and asked her if she was still interested in FWA. She quickly hopped on a plane and flew over the pond to meet with him. Hendrix walked into Tony Ray's office and demanded she be hired. Hendrix even went as far as offering to take a pay cut, to get her a job to prove how good she was. Ray, of course, studied a few tapes, and signed her on the spot. Only time will tell if she's ready for the big time. In Wrestling Finishers & Signatures *Finishers **Acid Drop **Top Rope Splash **Death-Driver (Kinda like the Styles Clash, but its on the second rope, and the opponent is dropped on top of her head instead of on her chest/stomach) *Signature **Boston Crab Slam (Sets up for a boston crab on the top rope, and then slams her opponent down and applies the hold) **Spinal Tap Snapmare (Amy sits down and snapmares opponent to land on her food) **DDT **German Suplex **Belly-to-Belly **Alley-Op **Northern Lights Superplex (Northern Lights from the top rope, with bridge) Championships & Accomplishments United Kingdom Women's Championship (x4) Entrance Music Iron Maiden by: Iron Maiden Category:FWA Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers